


i can be cruel to you, my love

by orphan_account



Series: hymns [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, POV Second Person, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is holding you and your mind is telling you <em>the world could end and I'd still love him, I'd still love him, I'd still love him. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	i can be cruel to you, my love

The truth is this: you took it too far.

 

The truth is this: sometimes you are drowning. Other times you are on land, other times you have a crown made of gold, other times he is holding you and your mind is telling you _the world could end and I'd still love him, I'd still love him, I'd still love him._ Sometimes you are drowning in  _I love you_ s. Sometimes you are on land and sinking into  _I love you_ s. Sometimes you have a crown of gold that's melting into  _I love you_ s. Sometimes he is holding you and you are pretending that you haven't taken things too far. The truth is this: you took it too far, took it too far, took it too far. Sometimes you are on land, but drowning. Sometimes he says that you should write stories. Stories about someone who loves the interesting, and the muse that is Above him in every way. Their unlikely love story, except -- you make things up in your mind, and he would never say anything like that. He is Above you, truly. The truth is this: he is Above you. You are Nothing.

 

The truth is this: you said it too soon. I love you, _I love you,_ I  **love** you. 

 

The truth is this: somehow, he already knew.

 

* * *

 

The truth is this: there was once a man. He was very smart, but: he was also very foolish. There was also a God, a Muse, a holy being. The smart-foolish man fell in love with the being that could never love him back. The truth is this: that's happening now. The truth is this: you hate stories now. The truth is this: you can rip out the pages and write a story where the MuseGodHolyBeing loves you back. The truth is this: it hurts.

 

 

 The truth is this: that's happening here, now, forever. The truth is this: you can't escape. As much as you try, there are walls, and the truth is that he is saying  _run, run, Stanford Pines, run._  There are walls, and when you think you've finally escaped and you're scribbling over the words with pen and getting ready to change the story and change the world (he says that this portal can change the world and  _the world could end and I'd still love him_ ), you hit a wall again, and there are two children by the next exit that look suspiciously like Stanley and Stanford Pines. 

 

There are two children by the next exit, and the doors are closing, and soon you're falling towards their feet and thinking,  _the world could end and I'd still miss him,_ and you're hitting the ground and only thinking about the end of the world. You're not thinking _what happened to me_ like you should be thinking, like what the pages would probably say if you hadn't ripped them out by now. No.  _  
_

 

There are two children by the next exit. Okay. No. The world could end and it's your fault, probably, that the child that looks like your brother is fading. You're crawling like desperation, but -- there were never two children, and there was never a Stanley Pines. It's easier this way, and ---

 

There's a voice coming from another exit, one that you haven't seen. It wouldn't matter anyway, because Bill is right and you are  _stuck._ This portal will change the world. Stop

 

               running.

 

**"DON'T YOU SEE NOW THAT YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE? WHY WOULD YOU EVER WANT TO GET AWAY? DON'T YOU**

**WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD? BUILD IT, I'LL HELP YOU.**

**DON'T YOU WANT**

**ANSWERS? DON'T YOU WANT**

**TO BE KNOWN?"**

 

"Yes," you tell him, and the truth is this: he can love you. You will make him

 

love you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "I took it too far again  
> I nearly lost you
> 
> I can be cruel  
> I can be cruel to you  
> I can be cruel  
> I can be cruel to you, my love" - Selfish Son / Bloc Party.
> 
> At thiiiiiis point, all of my BillFord fics are kind of... blurring together. There's no originality left lmao. But!!!
> 
> Also IDK What this even is ?? Really ??? Take this garbage, sorry for disappointing you.


End file.
